


Humanity Lost AU one shot NSFW - The Champion and a pet

by adam_is_love



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adam_is_love/pseuds/adam_is_love
Summary: In this AU the Galra found the blue lion 500 years before the time of the first episode. They conquered humanity as a result, most were laborers but some were fighters and "pets" to the upper class. Shiro is a gladiator and the champion. Adam is the champions reward. When he does well in fights he's permitted to see his lover.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Humanity Lost AU one shot NSFW - The Champion and a pet

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE SOME NON CON situations are in this work a warning will be given so you can skip it.
> 
> \--PLEASE ENJOY--

The roars of the crowd faded as Shiro walked down the hallway to his room. Out of all the human gladiators the galra had Shiro was the best of the best. He had to be, to stay alive. He was the personal gladiator of Lord Zarkon himself. Which meant he had a luxurious room, much better than any human apart of the galra empire could even dream of having. 

Shiro straightened himself and hissed in pain. Shiro's rib cage was bruised, he was hoping his ribs weren’t broken. The fights that were scheduled for him today really did a number on him. Shiro was always numb when he fought. It made it easier.

Shiros heart started pounding in his chest, guilt swallowing his thoughts. He always had to hide the fear and shame he felt when he killed others. Every day he had to wake up and fight for his life for the amusement of Galran officials. His reward was staying alive and adding another kill to his list.

His body started shaking and he felt as if he couldn’t breathe. Shiro leaned against the wall and tears formed in his eyes. Just when despair was about to engulf him,a similar figure stepped towards him. 

**_“Takashi”_ ** Adam said getting his attention.

Adam hugged Shiro tightly.Though he was still shaking just holding Adam close made his world go from a bleak void, to a world where he could live out his days in. Adam helped Shiro inside their shared room and Adam started helping Shiro take care of his wounds. Shiro smiled happy to see his lover.

**_“Thank you honey”_ ** Shiro said holding Adams hands but paused when he saw a dark purple bruise on Adams wrist.

**_“Adam, what happened? Are you okay?”_ ** Shiro looked at Adam concerned.

He knew that pets like Adam were usually targeted by galra officials usually for a quick fuck or stress relief. Adam had been assaulted before when Shiro wasn’t around, luckily those encounters didn’t get far. Shiro had made sure to teach Adam basic self defense in his free time after that. Adam quickly shifted the conversation.

**_“Takashi nothing happened. I’m fine now that you're here.”_ ** Adam said cupping Shiro’s cheek comforting the taller male. Shiro looked at Adam skeptical, he wanted Adam to explain more. He and Adam had just started to be exclusive with one another and it hurt his heart that Adam was possibly preyed upon while he was fighting. Takashi smiled softly at Adam

**_“Please...I’m worried about you. You are the sun of my life. I don’t know what I would do if you were hurt..”,_ ** Takashi cupped Adam’s face kissing his forehead. Adam blushed and smiled placing his hands over Takashi’s.

**_“ You know I can’t help it when you do that Takashi.”_ ** Adam said kissing removing one of Takashi’s hands from his face and kissing his bruised knuckles. Adam met Shiro's gaze. 

**_Flashback start 2 hours earlier_ **

Adam stared at the screen showing the gladiator ring. His heart always dropped when Takashi’s fights were announced. He prayed that his lover would win. It was selfish, he knew that. He was wishing for the death of another gladiator someones loved one ... but Adam could hardly care at the thought of Takashi never holding him again. 

Adam looked over to see other pets, some were watching the screen, others couldn’t care less. Pets in the harem room were aged 18-25. Most were pulled from their families right as they turned 18. So all pets looked out and were very close to each other.

The harem room was where all the pets were kept throughout the day. The room was made to be very comfortable one half of the room was covered in big luxurious cushions perfect for laying on and taking naps. The other half of the room had tables and chairs where pets would talk and eat together. To the left of that there were a few private rooms with red curtains where pets and Galran officials would spend “time” together. Adam was still watching the screen when he felt a hand caressing his hip. He turned and saw General Sendak.

**\--Non con situation ahead. If sensitive skip this part-- START**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
  


Adam pulled away surprised at the contact. He looked to see General Sendak. Sendak quickly cornered Adam and put his hands on him again. Adam knocked his hands away. And got away from Sendak taking a few steps away from him. The other pets retreated as far as they could some looked scared. Pets weren’t allowed to refuse unless given special permission.

**_“Stop it! You are being too rough.”_ ** Adam said fixing his clothes he had on. Sendak was a regular of his and he was the more aggressive of the Officials that sought him out.

**_“I am not a free pet anymore. Lord Zarkon gifted me to the Champion. I am no longer allowed to service anyone other than him. So stick your dick somewhere else.”_ ** Adam said annoyed. He was about to turn to walk away to diffuse the situation but Sendak grabbed Adam yanking him down getting on top of Adam. Adam struggled and hit at Sendak.

**_“ GET OFF ME!!”_ ** Adam shouted in anger and desperation. He tried to push Sendak off him again only to have his hands pinned above his head.

**_“YOU REFUSE ME WHORE!?! HOW ABOUT I TAKE YOU HERE IN FRONT OF ALL YOUR LITTLE WHORE FRIENDS!!”_ ** Sendak shouted spitting in Adams face then ripping Adams shirt. He raised his hand to hit him when a voice boomed. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**\--Non con situation end-- SAFE**

  
  


**_“GENERAL SENDAK I ORDER YOU TO CEASE IMMEDIATELY!!”_ ** Sendak jumped off of Adam like Adam was radioactive. Adam looked and saw Prince Lotor staring and glaring at the General. Prince Lotor didn’t use the pet service at all so he must of been passing by and heard the commotion.

Sendak saluted Prince Lotor and Adam stood and bowed to Lotor as he approached. He turned to Sendak and spoke,

**_“Sendak I know for a fact that this pet is a private one for my father’s gladiator. To satisfy his urges so his performance will be enhanced. You will not use it. Understood?”_ ** Lotor said obviously pissed.

**_“Yes sir Prince Lotor”_ ** Sendak said quickly stepping out of the room. Lotor then turned his attention to Adam.

**_“You will go get yourself cleaned up. Make yourself presentable for the Champion. Don’t disgrace another one of my generals again. Know your place. Now go, before I let Sendak have his fun.”_ ** Lotor said as Adam quickly left towards Shiro’s room.

**_Flashback End_ **

**** Shiro’s expression showed concern, anger, and sadness all in one. Adam looked down. Just as he was about to speak Shiro’s lips connected with his own.

**_“It doesn’t matter what happened. As long as you are okay.”_ ** Shiro picked up Adam bridal style and put him in their bed. 

**_“You rest honey I’ll be back with some food-!”_ ** Adam grabbed shiro’s arm interrupting him and pulling him back onto the bed. He nipped at Shiro’s ear sending goosebumps down his spine. Shiro smiled knowing what Adam was asking of him and was happy to oblige.

Shiro kisses Adam softly getting more passionate as the seconds became minutes. Adam moaned softly wanting to take it further but Takashi was stopping him knowing that it drives Adam crazy when they take it slow.

**_“You are so mean. C’mon Takashi~”_ ** Adam said raising his hips so they grind against Shiro’s. Shiro groaned in response. He loved it when Adam took charge.

Adam smiled and flipped Takashi onto the bed so he was now on top still grinding his hips. Takashi groans again this time gripping Adams hips. Adam responds with striping the clothes that he was wearing. Shiro did the same following Adams lead. 

Adam was now grinding against Shiro’s exposed member. Shiiro knew that Adam was just teasing him now but before he was gonna take charge once again. Adam suddenly got off of Takashi laying down next to him. Adam smiled liking the expression of the slightly flushed and frustrated male.

Shiro responded by wetting his fingers and probing Adams entrance. Adam face flushed, he was always very sensitive and Takashi knew just where to press to drive Adam mad. 

Adam moaned as Takashi inserted the first finger. Adam looked at Takashi and pouts. 

**_“You know I prepared beforehand right? You are evil”_ ** Adam tried to move but Takashi pinned him down and inserted another finger and then quickly another causing Adam’s back to arch and pant.

**_“P-please kashi~~ I want you~”_ ** Shiro smirked happy with that response and lined himself up at Adams entrance.

He inserted himself slowly making sure to not hurt Adam. He laid Adam down on his back and kept kissing his neck lovingly. Adam hooks his legs around shiro's hips to keep him in place. Shiro looked at Adam and kissed him deeply. 

Shiro bucked his hips excitedly thrusting into the smaller male below him. Adam moaned loudly in response digging his nails into Shiro’s back. Shiro smiled to himself, when Adam did that he knew he was doing something right. 

Shiro stopped moving his hips and started stroking Adams member causing him to squirm and pant. Takashi then started thrusting his hips again slowly practically torturing him and kept stroking him faster and faster causing Adams hips to buck. Adam cried out as he came into Shiro’s hand.

Shiro knowing he satisfied Adam continues thrusting knowing that every single thrust was driving Adam mad. 

**_“K-kashi! Kashi!”_ ** Adam mewled out clinging to Shiro. Shiro’s thrusts picked up in speed and groaned as he finished inside Adam. Adam blushed feeling Shiro’s sperm leaking down his thighs as he stood up. Takashi leaned up hugging Adams hips. Adam smiled.

**_“I love you Adam”_ ** Shiro said pulling Adam back onto the bed to cuddle with him.

**_“I love you too Takashi”_ **

They laid and held each other for hours. Just loving each others presence. Shiro looked to the side. Seemingly lost in thought then looked to Adam with determination in his eyes.

**_“Takashi….? What’s on your mind?”_ ** Adam said holding Shiro’s hand.

Shiro then took both of Adam’s hands in his own, turned to him, and made a promise.

**_“One day we will be free. You won't have to worry about being assaulted ever again. Because we are gonna escape”_ **


End file.
